Coincidences
by fowlstories
Summary: Urm.... Artemis meets a new transfer student that he takes a liking too. Mean while, Holly is on the trail of a half fairy... I suck at reviews.. As for the pairing.. I haven't decided really...
1. New Students

8 a.m. Monday 14th November

St Bartleby's school for young gentlemen, Ireland

"Gentlemen, kindly welcome your sixty new exchange students from St Josephine's school for young ladies. Two of these beautiful young ladies will be joining every class for three months. In other words, they will be your new classmates. I expect you to treat them with all due respect," Dr. Guiney announced. The hall rang with applause. The students from St Bartleby's were obviously glad for some female company.

Artemis Fowl, who was sitting near the front of the hall with his class, scoffed but clapped politely. None of the girls looked remotely intelligent. They might be pretty but they were definitely not intelligent. He didn't know how wrong he was. Although he had changed for the better after he had foiled Opal Koboi for the second time, he still was far from your average teenager. He was almost fifteen now, but his parents were still worried over his lack of friends and girlfriends.

The many boys got up from their seats, chattering excitedly, wondering which two ladies would be joining their class. Hoping in fact, that they would get a pretty one. Artemis groaned silently. _"Immaturity…"_ he couldn't help thinking. "No, actually I think it is more of animal attraction and hormones, than immaturity," a voice interrupted.

Around 3 months before…

9 a.m. Thursday 15th September

Police Plaza, Haven

"You're not serious!" Holly exclaimed. "I think we are actually," came Carhartez's reply. "We are entrusting this mission to you and Vein. This is your one and only chance to prove yourself. Fail, and we will send Commander Kelp instead, and your detective agency will become LEP property. Pass and you will become the LEP's first female Major. Do you agree to the terms?" Vinyaya asked. "Yes sir!" said Holly, trying to hide a grin. "Good, sign in at the Ops booth. Foaly will fill you in. You are dismissed," Vinyaya finished. "Yes sir" and with that, Holly left the office happily.

"Do you think it's the right thing to do?" Carhartez asked after Holly had left. "I trust her, and so does Commander Kelp," Vinyaya paused. "Root trusted her as well," she finished, a look of sadness in her eyes.

8:02 a.m. Monday 14th November

Hallway, Eastern Wing, St Bartleby's, Ireland.

Artemis groaned silently. _"Immaturity…"_ he couldn't help thinking. "No, actually I think it is more of animal attraction and hormones, than immaturity," a female voice interrupted. Artemis turned around and found a rather tall, slim, creamy skinned girl with long black hair and royal purple eyes walking behind him. He didn't know how to react at first. He looked at her with his startling blue eyes for a while, before saying "Lack of young females around the school and lust too I suppose," The girl looked thoughtful for a while before saying "Yes, that too," and with that, she snaked her way through the crowd, disappearing into a sea of faces.

Artemis suddenly smiled after she left. She was an interesting girl. Hopefully he would see her again. And as fate had made it, and as some of you would have guessed, he would see her again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay... this is my first time writing a fan fic... please review... so i can tell how to improve. Wanted to write more actually but I thought this would be a nice way to end it.


	2. Female Artemis

5:20 p.m. Monday 14th November

Class D3, St Bartleby's, Ireland

"So as you can see…." Professor Bryce was interrupted by a knock on the door as a female student that was obviously from St Josephine's, and Dr. Guiney entered. "Professor Bryce, form 9G, this is Samantha L. Derph. She will be joining your class instead of Miss Vanessa White." In an undertone, he then said "I shifted her here because she is just like Fowl. She can and will reduce you to tears in seconds. Only, she will do it politely," Professor Bryce just nodded. Inside his head he was going mad. Now he had to do with another 'Artemis Fowl'. Having Artemis Fowl in his class was bad enough, but now, they had to put another girl just like Artemis into his class.

Vanessa White reluctantly got up from her seat, waving to a few guys on the way, and making signs that obviously meant 'call me'. Samantha Derph slid into the seat at the middle of the class. With that, Vanessa White and Dr. Guiney left the room and Professor Bryce continued with the lesson, deciding to test out this girl to see if she really was as clever as Fowl. After all, it was hard to believe that a pretty girl like her, with her royal purple eyes and creamy skin, was as clever as Fowl. "Miss Derph, can you name me the scientific classification of the polar bear? (This is all very basic)" " It's Kingdom is Animalia, Phylum is Chordata, its Class is Mammalia, its Order is Carnivora, its Family is Ursidae, its Genus is Ursus and its Species is Maritimus. Therefore, its scientific name is Ursus Maritimus," she finished, not even looking up from her notebook.

Professor Bryce nodded. She was cleverer than the class but that did not mean that she was as clever as Artemis. "And what is a Homo sapien?" "A Homo sapien is a human, sir," she said calmly.

Artemis who was listening did not look up. After all, to him, this was all very simple, even if it was above the standard of his classmates.

Samantha meanwhile was feeling very disgruntled. Did the professor really think she was that stupid? She had hacked into Dr. Guiney's system in 5 minutes this morning, just to get access to the codes that would open the gates of St Bartleby's, so that she could go out and explore the beautiful Irish scenery occasionally. The beauty of it all was that Dr Guiney or any of the technicians did not know, and would never know.

5:15 p.m. Monday 14th November.

Holly Short was hovering next to a window. She was nearly at the end of her longest but most interesting mission. She had been sent to follow a certain half-fairy for almost 3 months, to see if she was revealing signs of fairy magic like healing herself in front of people, talking to animals, suddenly disappearing (shielding) and mesmerizing people. Obviously she hadn't. In fact, she was a very intelligent girl who took pleasure in hacking into peoples systems, getting what information she wanted, and leaving without any trace of having been there. In a way, she reminded her of a certain Fowl; only, she only took information, never money, jewels or anything like that.

In fact, she had to admit that she quite liked the girl. A few days before today, she had revealed the fact that she knew Holly had been following her since the 20th of September. Guessing that she was from the LEP, she did not want to ruin the mission by admitting that she knew that she and another elf were following her. Then she admitted that she couldn't control herself and had finally told them. She also said not to blame themselves for she would have spotted any elf they sent, even if they sent a commander or a member of the council.

So all in all, she was a very nice girl. Right now, Holly was hovering outside her class, watching her read and doodle while the teacher taught the class. Holly didn't blame her. After all, she knew everything that the teacher was teaching, so you couldn't blame her for feeling bored.

Holly sighed. Her mission would be ending in a few days. Five days to be exact. She would be happy to be reinstated as a major, but she would miss watching this girl hack into accounts, play with her dog and go horseback riding. Her father was a rich man by the name Maximus, and her mom, a fairy by the name Lily. Of course, her father did not know that he had slept with a fairy; only she herself knew that she was a half-fairy. Thankfully, she was not too short for a human and looked like her father. The only sign that she was elfin was that her ears looked a tad sharper than normal humans, and that they dried rather easily. Also, the fact that she liked the dark was a slight give away for anyone who was an elf or knew of the People.

5:48 p.m. Monday 14th November

Class D3, St Bartleby's, Ireland

"Artemis Fowl! Samantha Derph!" Professor Bryce shouted angrily as Artemis looked up at his book, an eyebrow raised, while Samantha turned her gaze back from outside the window, to face the Professor, the expression _'I wonder what he wants now…' _plastered clearly on her face. "Both of you get out of class! You can go anywhere you want, just GET OUT! It is enough if you do not want to learn, but stop disturbing the whole class! If you think this class is below your standard, you are now exempted from attending it!" He shouted.

The class looked shocked, but before Artemis could snap back at him, Samantha calmly got up from her seat and gathered her things. "If you say so Professor, but can I kindly have a library pass, and a hallway pass? Also, can you write me a note that I can give to Professor Guiney, so that I can explain my absence? You just have to write that you think you are incapable of teaching us any thing else, so you are exempting us. I would really appreciate it," she said politely.

Artemis smirked as Bryce's face turned even redder than before. He couldn't have put it better himself. "Who says that I am incapable of teaching you!" he sputtered angrily. Artemis watched with interest, deciding not to interfere. "You," was her calm reply. " Like you said, we leave if the class is below our standard, and since we are leaving, it can only mean that the class is below our standard. And if it is below our standard, it can only be because you are incapable of teaching us anything," she replied calmly and politely, yet Artemis could see that her words stung.

Professor Bryce's voice was shaking with controlled rage. "No, I will not write a note, or give you a hall or library pass. You can explain everything by yourselves. Just get out, NOW!" he burst out. "Okay, I will. As for my reason, I'll just say that you were incapable of teaching me anything more and exempted me. See you. Oh and you had better ask Artemis Fowl what he wants to do," with that, she left the classroom calmly, her ponytail swaying ever so slightly.

It was only as she started to walk out, that Artemis caught sight of her face and realised who she was. Without thinking any further, he acted on impulse and grabbed his things before running after her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

How was it? Okay? I bet some of you have guessed the identity of the girl Holly is following. I know it's a bit predictable but… Please review okay… I want to know how I can improve. Bye.


	3. Is she an elf

5:55 p.m. Monday, 14th November

Artemis walked quickly down the corridor, his books tucked under his arm. He did not know why he was in such a rush, or why he was acting on impulse, but he did it anyway. After turning down another corridor, he found Samantha Derph sitting outside the library, a rather thin, silver lab top placed on her lap, her fingers flying across the keypad at an amazing speed. Upon hearing his footsteps, she looked up. "Oh Hello," she replied calmly. "Hi. Are you alright?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

She smiled at him. "Yes I'm fine. No offence, but I am seriously not the type of girl who just runs out crying. Did I look like I was crying? I thought my leave was rather elegant in fact," she remarked, grinning. "Well no, you didn't look like you were crying. I was just a bit…" his voice trailed off. Had he been worried? He didn't know. He was just acting on impulse. Samantha smiled again but said nothing as she continued to type.

"I'm Artemis Fowl," he said after a while. " Nice to meet you. I'm Samantha Lily Derph, but I think you know that already," she paused to type in something before continuing "Sorry for just walking away earlier," she remarked. "It's okay. Why did you walk away anyway?" he asked, feeling a bit curious. "Same reason you came after me?" she replied with a shrug. "Instinct and impulse then?" he asked again. "Yes, I suppose so,"  
"Hey isn't that Dr. Guiney's main frame for the security?" he asked, glancing at the screen of the lab top. "Yes I do think so. I'm sending him a message," she said with an impish grin as she begin to type.

"_Dr. Guiney, _

_I have exempted Samantha L. Derph and _(She looked at him. "Do you want me to add your name?" she asked. "Yes, okay," he replied) _Artemis Fowl from my class as I feel that there is nothing I can teach them. Therefore, I am giving them a library pass and allowing them to go to the library to expand their knowledge during my classes. If you see them anywhere else, do not hesitate to punish them for I fear that they might abuse their privileges. I would appreciate your acknowledgement. I have also contacted Samantha's parents and they are fine with the arrangement. _(Artemis raised an eyebrow. "What? It is true. My dad is fine with it. Is it okay with your parents?" she asked. He paused, and then he nodded.) _Artemis's parents are fine with it too. Please reply soon by sending it to my new email address, for my old one is faulty, I would also appreciate it if you inform all the other teachers to send any messages for me there._

_Best Regards,_

_Bryce Snicket."_

"There we go…" Samantha replied calmly as she sent the message. As of course, she had created the email thus she knew the password. "Clever. I assume there is more to the plan?" he asked, feeling slightly interested. "Of course," was her calm reply as she slipped her lab top into her bag pack and headed down the corridor with Artemis, stopping at a locked door. Typing a number sequence into the keypad, Samantha waited for a while before the door swung open, revealing a few cabinets, full of hall passes, late passes, library passes and more. Smiling serenely, she walked over to a dull grey metal cabinet and opened the middle drawer. Pulling out two library passes and another slip of paper, she took out a felt tip pen from her bag, and in a writing almost identical to Bryce's, she wrote down their names on the late passes and signed off Bryce's signature perfectly.

Passing a library pass to Artemis, they both left the room. "Thanks," Artemis replied. "No problem. See you tomorrow then, since we only have two periods of Bryce and then no more class. "Where are you going?" he asked. She did not reply for a while, but he could see a far away look in her eyes. "Out. Out of this school," she replied. Her voice now seemed very gentle. "You're running away?" he asked, for once, unable to comprehend something. "No. Why would I? I just want to visit a place," she replied. He paused, unsure what to say.

"Can I go with you?" he asked after a while. "Please?" he added. She looked uncertain before finally saying "I do not own the place that I am going to visit, and since nature has been so kind to share it with me, it is only right that I do not act selfish, and share it with anyone who can appreciate it." Artemis nodded. It was obvious that the place was very important to her in emotional value.

"Thank you. I promise I shall not damage it," he said, hoping it would ease her feelings. She smiled. "Thank you for trying to ease my feelings. I trust that you won't, that's why I am bringing you," was her reply.

5:48 p.m. Monday 14th November

Ireland

Holly was watching her 'principal' through the window when a voice buzzed in her ear. "Captain Short? I'm here. I'll take over now," Captain Vein's voice rang. "Thank you Captain Vein, I'll see you tonight then," Holly said before flying off to a nearby cham pod. Captain Vein meanwhile, took over Holly's position by the window.

6:00 p.m. Monday 14th November

Ireland

Artemis and Samantha darted through the corridors, racing towards the gate. Samantha had programmed a loop into the camera system that was monitoring the gate. Running out towards the entrance, Samantha flashed a card, which she had gotten in the room where all the passes were kept, towards the security guards, and they let them pass. Hurrying towards the gates, Samantha quickly entered the security code and the gates swung open. Rushing through the gates, Samantha turned left so they were out of view of both the security guards and the camera.

"It's a long walk you know," she remarked. "We can call Butler if you want," he replied. "Don't get offended Artemis, but I was more worried about you than me. I have no problem in running there from St Josephine's, much less walking there from here," she replied with a shrug. Artemis pouted, pretending to be offended. "You know, I am as fit as you are," he sulked. Samantha raised an eyebrow, than giggled.

"Personally, I don't think so. Care to try?" she asked with a grin. "Sure. How far is it from here?" he asked. "Urm… 10 minutes walk 5 minutes run?" she said with a shrug. "You're on then," he replied. "Ready set go!" Samantha said suddenly as she sprinted off. "Hey not fair!" Artemis shouted as he followed behind her.

But what he said was true. He had become much more fit since the Opal incident. He had bought a home gym and worked out every day, so that he was now as fit, or even fitter than Captain Short, and could punch even harder, for he was bigger in size, and a guy (A/N: I'm not being sexist. This is true sometimes, even though I hate to admit it).

He soon caught up with her and the two of them ran side-by-side, jumping over logs and dodging under trees, till they reached the top of a cliff, and Samantha collapsed onto the ground, breathing softly. Artemis sat down next to her, panting slightly. "Not bad," she remarked after a while as she gazed out over the cliff. Under the cliff were a tall oak tree and a clear snaking river. There was an emerald green forest a slight distance behind the oak tree where wildlife thrived. Artemis's breath caught in his throat.

This place was perfect for conducting the ritual. Could she be an elf? He turned his head slightly to examine the slim figure sitting next to him. Raven black hair, very unlike the auburn shades of hair that an elf had. Creamy skin that was the total opposite of the elves tanned skin, and her height… She was definitely much taller than your average elf. The only thing was that her fingers were really longer than normal humans and quite slim. Also, her ears were a tad sharper than his or any humans for that matter. She couldn't be an elf, could she?

"Oww… Crap…" she muttered as she begin to wipe the blood of her hand. "What happened?" he asked, turning his attention back to her. "Cut my hand," she replied, fishing out a piece of tissue from her pocket and beginning to wipe the cut. It looked rather deep, and a lot of dark crimson blood was flowing out from it. "On what?" he asked. "That…" she said, gesturing in front of her with the hand that was not bleeding.

There was a sharp, short, dagger with a silver handle that had jewels encrusted on it on the grass in front of her. "How did you cut your hand on it?" he asked disbelievingly, finding it hard to see how someone could be so careless. "It was covered by the grass earlier on. I was rubbing my hand across the ground when it cut me, so I used my other hand to pull it out," she replied, scowling at her wound.

Some part of Artemis suddenly registered _"Not an elf. Elves have the power of healing," _he sighed inwardly. He was just being over suspicious perhaps, or maybe he wanted a fairy friend with him. Speaking of which, Holly was due to call him tonight.

"You okay?" he asked, watching as she pressed the tissue to her wound, winced and then scowled. She tried to smile but it turned out more like a grimace.

"Not really but thanks for your… concern anyway," she remarked, binding the tissue round her wound. "Here," he said, leaning closer as he pulled out a black silk handkerchief out of his pocket and passing it to her. "Thanks…" she muttered as she bound her wound.

6:oo p.m. Monday, 14th November

Ireland

"Captain Short! You're not going to believe who our 'target' is with!" Captain Vein exclaimed. "Pray tell," Holly said cynically. "Yes do tell," Foaly remarked. He was watching their video feed, a sign that not much was going on at Police Plaza. "I'll send the video feed to you two. Hold on," Captain Vein said. A few minutes later, he heard a chiming sound coming from his earphone, signalling the fact that they had received the file. "Open file," Holly enunciated clearly as very clear images flashed across the screen. "Good Lord," Holly murmured, unable to hide the interest in her voice. "Holy Frond," Foaly added. "Eh? Why isn't her magic kicking in?" Vein asked. "Yeah, it should…" Holly added. "Her file says that she has those powers. I even saw them. She demonstrated. Not in front of other people of course," she added. "She has ran out of magic I guess," Foaly remarked calmly. "She completed the Ritual last night, I watched it." Holly countered. "Unless… she has managed to control her powers! Is that even possible?" Foaly asked. "Has to be," Holly murmured. "Amazing," Vein said, letting out a low whistle.

6:20 p.m. Monday 14th November

Ireland

"Do you want me to get Butler? To fetch us?" Artemis asked after Samantha had finished binding her wound, and was examining the dagger with great interest. "No offence to him, but I don't think he will be able to find us. Besides, just let me stay 10 minutes longer, I want to watch the sunset," she replied. "But it's going to be really dark soon, we're not going to be able to find our way back, besides, how are you planning to get back to St Bartleby's?" he asked, feeling a bit impatient. "Who says I won't be able to find my way back? I've come here too many times to not know how," she snapped. "In the dark?" he scoffed. By now, the dagger that Samantha had been holding lay abandoned on the grass. "Don't use that tone with me! And YES! In the dark! I come here to watch the sunset so obviously I go back when it's dark! What did you think? I fly back?" she snapped.

Artemis sighed inwardly. He knew he was in the wrong. "Sorry…" he mumbled. "Never mind, I shouldn't have been so peevish either," she replied as she picked up the dagger again. "It's made out of pure silver you know," she said, stroking the blade, and the handle… I think it's made out of melted silver with some melted Opal added in, that's why it looks a bit milky," she replied. Artemis leaned over. "I don't think it's melted Opal, more like melted Pearl I think, because it doesn't show different colours under sunlight," he murmured, fingering the handle. "Maybe. But Pearl would be a bit more milky won't it?" she asked. "True…" he agreed, then he shrugged and put the blade down. "I'll keep it," she said, placing the blade into a compartment in her bag pack before proceeding to lie down on the grass, gazing at the sky with her deep purple eyes.

Artemis hesitated for a while before lying down beside her. The sky was a mix of amber, crimson, lavender and pink. The sun was a glowing orange orb. It was beautiful, and Artemis doubted if he would ever be able to draw it perfectly. "_Probably not,"_ he decided. Samantha was as mesmerized as he was as she gazed up at the sky for a while before sitting up and tugging at Artemis's sleeve. "Artemis," she said, pointing at the stream. Instead of the water being clear, the stream was reflecting a rainbow of different colours. He smiled. "If only my friend Holly was here," Artemis sighed. "If only my dad mum was here. She loved sunsets," Samantha said with a sigh. She was disappointed that her mother was not here, but inside, she was smiling at Artemis's remark. She had a feeling that his wish for his friend to be here would come true.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How is it? Please review. I really need to know how to improve. Oh and I forgot to say that Artemis Fowl is not mine etc etc. Only Samantha Lily Derph, her parents and this story line is mine. Oh and the name Derph, is from the Artemis Fowl Files, the seventh dwarf. (I think that's the title of one of the stories) one of the dwarfs is called Derph. Or at least this name is mentioned.


	4. Best Actress

Sorry… have forgotten the disclaimer thingy. Right. Anyway, Artemis Fowl does not belong to me etc etc etc. Except for Samantha, whose last name is also not created by me.

Samantha Derph got up from where she was sitting on the grass, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. The sun had set and the place was seemed to grow darker by the second. "Lets go," she said, offering a hand to Artemis, which he took as she pulled him up.

"You are absolutely sure you can find your way back without a flashlight." Artemis stated doubtfully. "Yes, but I have a flashlight here, if you want it," she replied calmly as she dodged a low hanging branch. Artemis was tempted to ask for it, but pride stopped him, and he said, "I'm fine, thanks."

Samantha smirked in the darkness. "Pride. Not a good thing really," she remarked, just loud enough so that Artemis could hear. He scowled.

"Sorry. It was just too tempting. I never really thought that you would make this kind of mistake." She replied, stepping over a tree root.

Artemis frowned. Had he made a mistake? "I never make mistakes," he said sulkily. "Mistake 1) Never say never. Mistake 2) Letting Pride blind you. Mistake 3) You have already made a mistake with that bull tr… Forget it," she said hastily.

Artemis frowned. Was she about to say Bull Troll? How would she know? "What were you about to say?" he asked. "Nothing. And if you continue asking, you will be making the next mistake –bugging me." She replied with a grin.

Artemis decided not to question her anymore. But then his mind went back to what she had said. He had made two mistakes in one sentence. Three actually. He had made a mistake before letting Holly escape from her prison cell. He still regretted having kidnapped her, though. Wait. She had said he had made 3 mistakes right? How did she know about the incident with the troll? "Hmmm… lets see. What kind of things rhyme with bull? Bull head, bull wrestler, bull…" Artemis remarked falsely, pretending to think.

"How about Bull Shit?" she remarked calmly. "Or Bull Troll?" she said softly. Artemis arched an eyebrow. He had not expected her to say that. "What's a Bull Troll?" he asked.

"Artemis, you are such a bad liar."

"What?"

"I read that on your computer Artemis, and your notes. And all your computer discs too."

"You what!" Artemis exploded.

"Sorry. We're out," was her only reply.

"Why. When. How." Was all Artemis said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, I really am! I just wanted to continue reading. And I did it during lunch. Your lab top was lying in your bag. And- I just… found another way into your main frame." She said, not facing him. And before he could say another word, she raced into St Bartleby's.

Artemis sighed. Why was he so emotional suddenly? He had never been like that before. Because she read my diary. That's why. He thought silently. His diary did have some really personal thoughts. And…and… "D'Arvit!" he swore softly as he raced towards the school.

"You know, this girl is one of the best actors I have ever seen," Holly remarked calmly. "I can't disagree," Vein replied as he watched the live video that was being broadcasted from Holly's mainframe. "Neither can I," was Foaly's reply.

"But Artemis would probably want her to show him how she hacked into his computer," Holly said thoughtfully.

"Wonder how she's going to do that…" Foaly added

"Same way she hacked into yours I guess," Vein said with a grin.

"What! She hacked into my computer? It can't be. There were no traces!" he exclaimed.

"You said she was clever," Holly said, smirking widely.

"How did you think she found out about that? Did you really think she hacked into his computer?" Vein reminded

Foaly muttered something that Holly identified as the rudest mudmen swear word.

"Ah ah ah, language Foaly," Holly reprimanded, still smirking.

Foaly swore, Holly smirked and Vein laughed. Then, a voice interrupted them.

"Oops, time to get back to work," Holly reminded as she glanced down at her young charge who was currently in the process of running back to her room.

(Samantha P.O.V)

"Oh hell that hurts…" I muttered as I hurriedly jammed my key into the lock and turned it. The door swung open and I grabbed my key before rushing into the bathroom. I hurriedly thrust my hand under the tap as I turned it, wincing as icy cold water beat against her wound, washing away the blood. I kept letting it run till finally all the blood had flowed away. Done with that, i reached out my un-hurt hand and opened the door of a nearby cabinet, unravelling a roll of bandages and using it to bandage up my wound.

(Authors P.O.V)

She let out a sigh of relief once she was done and proceeded to take a shower.

Drying out her long black tresses, Samantha Derph sat down on her bed, making a mental list of things that she had to do and could do tonight. Things that she had to do? None. Things that she could do? Hacking, eating dinner, playing with her dog, watching her friend…. Artemis! He had a rather important meeting that night and she wanted to watch it. Grinning to herself, she decided to go down for dinner.

"Hey Sam, how was classes?" her best friend, Marissa, asked as she settled down next to her. "I met, like, the cutest guy in my class!" Dot exclaimed. "Who?" Marissa asked quickly. "His name is Malcolm McLeod, and he is sooo hot!" she squealed. "Do tell…" Samantha said cynically, though she had to admit she was a little interested in hearing who her friend had the hots for. "He has platinum blond hair, silver eyes, and the cutest smirk you have ever seen!" Dot squealed.

"Sam, I heard there's this really hot guy in your class," Marissa remarked.

"Really?" she asked, a finely shaped eyebrow arched. "No one there seems interesting to me."

"No guy interests you Sam," Dot said with a sigh.

"Albert Einstein does," she replied, helping herself to some spaghetti.

"You like his theories Sam, not him," Marissa corrected.

"So who was the hot guy that you said was in Sam's class?" Dot asked.

"This rich Irish guy. Really clever too, he's called…"

"Artemis Fowl," Samantha interrupted blandly.

"You know him? Are you two going out?" Marissa asked.

"Yes, I do know him, but we are not going out," she replied calmly.

"Then why is he walking over?" Dot asked with a squeal.

"Heaven knows why. Why don't you just ask him," she replied, flipping the page of a book that she was reading (Harry Potter).

"Samantha? Could we talk outside for a while?" Artemis asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable for both Dot and Marissa were giggling.

Samantha noted the lab-top tucked under his arm out of the corner of her eye, noticed Dot and Marissa giggling and saw him squirming slightly.

She sighed. "Artemis, this is Dot and Marissa. Dot, Marissa, you two might want to stop giggling because you're making him feel uncomfortable. And I am only agreeing to his request because he wants me to show him how I hacked into his computer, so he can improve his security system." She finished.

Artemis scowled slightly and she smirked.

"Whatever you say Sam," Dot said, still giggling.

"Stop giggling!" she growled before stalking out of the hall.

Once outside the hall, Samantha took the lab-top from Artemis and turned it on. Artemis sat next to her, watching in anticipation.

"Wonder how she's going to do…"Vein remarked.

"After all it _is_ her first time…" Holly added.

Foaly scowled. "If she can get into my computer on the first try, then she _can_ get into Fowl's. Why? Do you think he's security is higher than mine?" Foaly pouted.

Holly smirked again.

"HOLLY!" Foaly almost shrieked.

"By the gods, she did it!" Vein suddenly interrupted.

"She did it! Good on her!" Holly said happily.

Foaly just continued to scowl.

Artemis was having trouble deciding if he should be amazed and angry. Finally, he just sighed. "Sorry," she said softly. "By the way, my friends think you're hot, oh and I think they quite like you," she added with a wink before leaving Artemis to realise what she had just said.

Grinning slightly, she walked back to her room. Unlocking the door, she sat on her bed for a while before pulling her bag pack onto her lap and taking out the dagger. Now that she was alone, she could examine it carefully. Pulling out another dagger from her bag, Samantha removed the rubber piece that covered the tip and placed it on the dagger that she had found. She felt bad about lying to Artemis, but… If she did reveal to him her identity, her two friends would get in trouble. Examining the hilt of the dagger, she noticed that there was one of every different colour jewel decorating the hilt of the dagger. She ran her hand over the Opal, and quickly withdrew it, as though she had been stunned by it. Quickly, she reached for her camera and snapped a picture of all the jewels on the dagger. Done with that, she turned on her lab-top, uploaded the images from her camera, enlarged them and put them in 3D perspective. She looked at the images for a while before finally breathing-

"Oh god."

How was it? Please review


	5. Truth revealed

Urm… sorry, I kinda changed the format of the last story. Too lazy I guess. Anyway, I don't own Artemis Fowl, oh and Dot and Marissa are names from the book series Sammy Keyes (which rocks by the way)

"Oh god." Samantha breathed. She immediately saved the images and sent them to a very…trusted friend. She then opened her table drawer and took out a pair of silk gloves that had melted silver sewn into it. Very expensive but very useful. She picked up the dagger, slipped off the rubber piece and examined the blade. She let out a low whistle. She was very sure what it was.

She sighed. "I really do have a tendency for things like this."

"Oh crap! I forgot about Artemis!" she groaned. Putting her things in her bag quickly but carefully, she ran out of her room, shutting the door behind her.

She had no trouble finding and entering the boys dormitory, and pretty soon, she was hiding in the shadows near Artemis's room.

"Artemis!" a feminine voice asked. Artemis did not have to turn around to know who it was, but he turned anyway. "Holly," he said with a grin before Holly rushed over and hugged him. Samantha, who was standing outside his room smiled. She had a rather accurate idea of what was going on.

"You have no idea how much I missed you guys," Holly said with a smile. "Where's Butler?" She asked. "Outside St Bartleby's. Speaking of which, there is an acquaintance I must meet. I am very sure she can get Butler in," he scowled slightly as he said so, and Holly had a rather good idea who it was.

He opened the door and Samantha decided to do it. "Hello Artemis," she said, stepping out from the shadows. He was clearly shocked, but did nothing more than scowl at her. Then he remembered Holly and swore, but Samantha was already bouncing into the room. She caught sight of Artemis's expression and begin to giggle.

"Hi Captain Holly Short," she said with a grin.

"Hi charge Samantha Derph," Holly replied, grinning as well.

Artemis scowled. "You mean I have been freaking out unnecessarily, trying to prevent her from finding out about the fairies?" he asked irritatedly.

"You appear to be getting upset unnecessarily again. And since when does Artemis Fowl use the word 'freaking'? I don't think it is a real word…." Samantha said with a smirk as Holly grinned.

Artemis looked really frustrated now.

"Alright, sorry. I only just decided to tell you,"

"So what are you?" he asked finally.

"Use those brains of yours Fowl," she said coolly as Holly grinned.

"A half fairy," he guessed.

"Clever," she said, pulling of her bandages to reveal blue sparks dancing around the gash, healing it magically.

"So now you tell me that I have been worrying about accidentally revealing the existence of the fairies to you for nothing?" he asked, feeling irate.

"Yes. Now if you would kindly excuse me, I have a reason to be here. Holly, can I borrow your helmet?" she asked.

"Sure," came the reply as Samantha swiftly caught the LEP helmet and put it on. "Foaly? Did you receive the images that I sent?"

"Yes," he said, his voice was calm but Samantha could sense the panic in it.

"Are you sure it is what we think it is?" he asked, feeling a sense of immense dread.  
"Foaly, as much as I hope that I am wrong, all modesty aside, I have never been wrong yet and I am rather sure that I am not wrong this time." She said softly. She knew very well what the discovery of this dagger meant, and she realised all the troubles that it brought with it.

Foaly nodded. "I'll put Vinyaya on."

"Samantha Derph?" a curt voice asked moments later.

"Yes, commander. Has Foaly shown you all the information?"

"Is it true then?"

"I'm afraid so."

"What's true?" Holly interrupted.

Before Samantha could reply, there was a clear knock and the door to Artemis's room swung open.  
Samantha cursed and hurriedly tossed the helmet under Artemis's bed as Malcolm McLeod's blond head appeared. "Why Samantha Derph. Pleasure to see you here. But if you don't mind me asking, why Fowl's room not mine?" he asked cheekily.

Artemis for once was lost. "Get lost McLeod, and for your information, Fowl and I have NOT been snogging or shagging, other wise we would not be dressed neatly."

"Ah." Artemis thought silently. "If you say so, m'lady." Samantha almost snorted. "Whatever. I was about to leave anyway," she said, scowling at Malcolm. Pushing herself of the bed, she pushed past Malcolm and left the room.


End file.
